


Of Mice and Snakes

by A_Spoonful_Of_Salt



Series: A Morbid Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Open Ending, Peter's POV, Resentment, Wormtail's POV, cowardice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17594027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Spoonful_Of_Salt/pseuds/A_Spoonful_Of_Salt
Summary: //Harry Potter- Marauders Era//Peter Pettigrew, otherwise known as Wormtail, was not the most courageous of men. In fact, he was down right cowardly. The Sorting Hat made a mistake, Peter knew it.But he never thought he would harbor such sick feelings in his chest. To betray before being betrayed. To protect himself at any cost.Any cost.





	Of Mice and Snakes

His resentment was hardly noticeable at first. 

 

Just a tiny twinge of envy in his gut as he watched the other three's bond get closer by the day. 

 

They were like brothers, and Peter-

 

Peter was some charity case that they held at arms length. 

 

And then he knew. The feelings that had reared up inside him were ugly. He knew this, because even as he was sitting and laughing with the others, he hoped the worst for them. 

 

~*~

 

The Dark Lord's magical aura was suffocating, Peter thought as he stood amount the throng of Death Eaters. 

 

And as he watched Voldemort speak to the mass gathered beneath him, dread unfurled in his stomach. He knew for certain that the Lord could not be beaten. There was no way. 

 

This would be more than the Light could handle. 

 

Peter knew, even as his body trembled in fear and anticipation as he awaited his turn to receive the Dark Mark, that he had made the right choice. 

 

It was this or die with the Light side. And Peter knew within his small, quivering soul that self preservation came first. 

 

~*~

 

Lily and James are having a baby. 

 

Such poor decisions. To have a child in a time of war, Peter thought with a strange sense of detachment. 

 

On the outside, he smiled and congratulated the couple, but on the inside, bubbling just below the surface, the pool of resentment grew larger. 

 

~*~

 

The Dark Lord was angry. Very much so. 

 

Peter's Dark Mark burned with his rage. 

 

There was a child he wanted to kill. Not just any child- but Lily and James's. And he was infuriated at how their address was unfindable. 

 

Peter shivered in fear. He was sure that tonight he would go home trembling from the Cruciatus curse. 

 

~*~

 

Black had approached him a few nights ago. A look of complete trust and camaraderie as he passed the burden of Secret Keeper to him. 

 

Why would you do this to me. God, you idiot. 

 

~*~

 

Sirius was yelling at him. 

 

Screaming angrily in the street. His voice was dipped in grief and dripped despair. 

 

Sirius was going to kill Peter. 

 

It was probably the right thing to do, Peter realized that. 

 

But Peter was in Gryffindor on accident. You see, he had a fatal streak of selfishness. 

 

And cowardice. 

 

And hate. 

 

So 

 

. 

. 

 

. 

 

.

 

he drew 

 

. 

. 

 

. 

 

. 

 

. 

 

his wand 

. 

 

. 

 

. 

 

. 

 

. 

 

and-


End file.
